


Sedation

by supermagicalshounen



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dental kink, I think that's everything, Let me know if I forgot to tag something, Mouth Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Possibly OOC, Punishment, Soft Ending, Video Cameras, blackmail kind of? not really, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Habit catches you out past your bedtime, and decides to use you to set an example for the other Habiticians.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Reader, Dr. Boris Habit/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Sedation

It’s dark outside.

You don’t realize it until you pass by a window, and something comes over you. Nausea, almost, and dizziness. Your eyes can’t focus on anything, and you try to walk to your room, but your legs are weak and shaky. You’re so tired… Your eyes can hardly stay open. Everything seems to be getting darker, and you’re on the last couple steps up towards the floor your room is on when your knees give out, and you rest your head against the steps. You just need to close your eyes for a moment… Just a moment… Then you’ll be fine…

***

When you wake up, you feel groggy, and you’re surrounded by darkness. You try to move, but you realize very quickly that you’re not where you fell asleep. Your arms and legs, even your torso are strapped to… something. A dentist’s chair? You try to look around, but it’s no use. Everything is pitch black.

“H-Hello...?” Your voice seems to echo through the room. “Is anyone there…?” Silence reverberates in your ears for a long, long moment before you hear a familiar voice.

“You’re finally awake! How wonderful!” A voice, Habit’s voice echoes back at you in the darkness. It seems to move towards you, but you hear no footsteps. Finally, a pair of bright orange eyes open in front of you, cutting through the darkness. “You must have been very tired. You feel asleep on the stairs, you silly thing!” He says cheerfully. You feel your stomach twist. This isn’t good.

“Wh-Why am I strapped down?” You ask, heart thumping in your chest. Lights cut on without a warning, and you wince. Your eyes adjust after a moment, and you see Habit in a stained lab coat, standing in front of you. His long hair is tied back, and he’s smiling. He’s always smiling. This time, however, that smile looks almost sinister.

“Well, I’m very strict about curfews. I can’t have anyone breaking them. Things would get so hectic if everyone was allowed to just run around and do what they wanted! Everyone’s been so good about following curfew… I don’t want _you_ to set a bad example…” His smile turns into a frown, and he steps aside to stand next to you. “Which is why you’re going to set a different kind of example! You’re going to show all the Habiticians what happens to _naughty little things like you_ when they don’t get to beddy-bye on time!” He pats your cheek condescendingly, his toothy grin returning. You look in front of you, and see a camera on a tripod.

“What’s the camera for...?” You ask.

“We’re going to be filming a little PSA, you and I! You’re going to be a lovely star, I know it.” Habit says, putting a hand on your shoulder. “But first… Those clothes need to come off, I’m afraid.” Before you can object, he picks up a scalpel from the tray sitting beside you. “Hold still, now. I don’t want to hurt you just yet!”

You sit, shaking like a leaf, as he slowly, methodically, cuts away your clothes, tossing them aside. He leaves your underwear for last, kneeling between your legs with anticipation.

“P-Please…” You blush, swallowing hard. “D-Don’t look…”

“Why?” He tilts his head to the side, smirking. “Is there something you don’t want me to see? I’m a doctor; I know what’s between those lovely legs already. Even if this isn’t my area of expertise…” He slips the scalpel under the side of your underwear and cuts through it, doing the same on the other side and tossing the now ruined fabric aside. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to get you some lovely new clothes. Though I wouldn’t mind seeing that beautiful body exposed all the time… It wouldn’t be decent to have you running around naked.” You feel blush creeping down your neck and up to your ears, and you feel ashamed to admit you don’t entirely mind him seeing you like this.

To your surprise, he unstraps your ankles, and adjusts a few things on the chair. When he’s done, he holds one of your ankles with surprising tenderness, lifting your leg up. He places your thigh into a holder, and straps it down before resting your foot in a stirrup and strapping that down as well. He does the same to your other leg, spreading you open in full view of the camera. You feel your stomach twist again as he kneels between your legs, spreading you open more to get a good look at you.

“My, my~!” He says with delight. “What a lovely pink flower you have between your legs~ I’ve never seen one like this~” He gently rubs the tip of his finger against your hole, and you let out a shaky gasp. His hands are so warm, and it feels so nice… It’s been a long time since you’ve had the opportunity to touch yourself… Abruptly, he takes his hand away, looking mischievous again. “Of course, I can’t keep all the fun to myself… I want everyone to see how lovely you are…” He grins, standing up and walking over behind the camera. He adjusts it to get your whole body in frame, and then presses a button. A small green light starts blinking, and you want to press your legs together to hide yourself, but you can’t.

“Why don’t you start by introducing yourself to the audience, hm~?” Habit singsongs, his grin becoming scarily wide. You keep your mouth clamped tightly shut, and shake your head. “No? That’s just fine. I can do the honors myself.” Habit says, walking over to the chair and standing behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders. “I’m sure you’ve all met our delightful new Habitant, right? Such a sweet thing, but such a troublemaker… I caught them out of bed after curfew! Well, that just won’t do, will it? So I decided to show them-and you-exactly what happens to naughty little insomniacs!” He announces, reaching up and stroking your cheek. “Now then, why don’t you give everyone a smile and say hello, at least?” You swallow and stay still and silent, not wanting to let him humiliate you where everyone can see it. He tuts and picks up a scalpel, gently tapping it against the corner of your mouth. “Smile for your friends, my pretty flower. Or I’ll make you.” He says coldly. You swallow, shaking all over again, and smile as best you can.

“H-Hello…” You say, feeling how hot your cheeks are. Habit sets the scalpel down and pets your head.

“What a good little patient you are! Now why don’t we lay you back and have a look at your teeth, hm~?” The chair you’re in abruptly starts to lean back until you’re looking up at the ceiling, your legs still raised and spread. Habit pulls up a chair and sits next to you, turning on a light above your head.

“My teeth…?” You finally manage to ask as he looks over his tools on his tray.

“Oh, yes! Your teethies are a very important part of you. I want to show everyone inside that filthy mouth of yours.” He smirks. “Don’t worry, this light has a camera attached to it, so everyone will be able to see!” He grabs something off of the tray and adjusts it. You can’t see what it is until he’s holding it right above your mouth. It’s something metal, and it looks like it’s to hold your mouth open.

“Y-You don’t need to use that!” You say frantically. “I’ll keep my mouth open!”

“It’s alright, this won’t hurt.” Habit coos, ignoring your pleas. He catches your jaw and slides the contraption in, and you feel the cool metal against your tongue as it forces your mouth open. “There… Now we can see all of those cute little pearly whites!” He says, putting on a pair of latex gloves and gently running a finger along your lower lip before he gently, almost erotically slides it along your tongue and teeth.

“You take very good care of your teeth, don’t you~?” He asks, looking pleased as he strokes the roof of your mouth. “That’s very good… Lovely, healthy teeth… Perfect for a soft, pretty flower like you…”

You lay there as his fingers sensually explore your mouth, feeling all your teeth, stroking your tongue, rubbing your gums and the roof of your mouth, even gently prodding against the back of your throat to see how sensitive your gag reflex is. You hate that it’s kind of turning you on, having him feel around your mouth and make comments under his breath. Most of them you can’t hear, but occasionally you pick up words like “filthy” and “brat” and even “slut” once or twice. Finally he seems satisfied, and takes the gag out of your mouth. He’s clearly not done, however, as he gently turns your head to face him.

“As much as I love touching your teeth, it’s much better to taste them…” He says, his eyes glowing darkly. You open your mouth to ask him what he means, but he leans in and kisses you before you can even get a word out.

It’s a very messy kiss; he holds your jaw to make sure your mouth stays open as he slides his tongue inside, running over every tooth in your mouth before he slides it deeper inside. You don’t anticipate that it’ll be as long as it is, but it hits the back of your throat, and you start to realize that something’s wrong. You let out an involuntary moan as Habit’s tongue tastes all of your mouth, swirling and squirming lewdly. Drool dribbles down your chin as he pulls away, looking pleased with himself. He wipes his mouth and stands up, turning off the light above you and raising your chair back into a sitting position. He moves the camera a little closer, and takes it off the tripod.

“Why don’t we show everyone the pretty pink flower you’ve been hiding between those legs, hm~?” He asks, holding the camera up to make sure there’s a good view of your hole. You swallow and let out a soft whimper of protest.

“Ah… D-Don’t look, please…” You beg weakly, visibly turned on. Habit just chuckles softly, gently running his finger over it, prodding at your entrance. You arch your back and try to squirm away, but it’s no use.

“I think you want everyone to see your flower, don’t you?” He asks, a little smugly. “A slut like you… You like showing off for everyone. Don’t try and lie to me, I can see it.” He grins, pressing the very tip of his long, thick finger inside. You let out another small noise.

“P-Please…”

“Don’t beg. It’s your fault you’re here. Accept your punishment like an adult.” He says, looking unamused. “Just relax and let everyone see how filthy your flower really is…” He slides his finger all the way inside you suddenly, making you yelp loudly and squirm some more.

“AH!” You gasp, feeling your body ache to be touched more. You look down to see him smirking as he starts to move his finger in and out in a rough, even rhythm.

“You like this, don’t you?” He asks. “Feeling me violate you with just my finger.” You feel that coil of arousal in your stomach, and you can’t help but whine at his lewd words. You do like it. You like it a lot. Way more than you should.

“N-No…” You choke out.

“Don’t lie.” He forces a second finger inside you. “I can feel how aroused you are. Everyone can see it. Are you a liar and a sneak? Maybe I should take your teeth so you can’t lie anymore.” He starts to fuck you on his fingers a little more deeply, watching your face and filming your expressions every once in a while.

“No, please… Don’t take my teeth…” You beg between holding back moans.

“Then let’s hear you say what’s really on your mind.” He huffs, sliding a third finger into you, this one really making it a stretch.

“Nngh~!” You groan desperately, feeling your resistance crumble. “I love it… It feels so good… Doctor…” You moan, letting yourself relax and take the pleasure of his fingers pressing against the sensitive spots inside you.

“That’s right. Very good. Keep going.” He orders. You feel your orgasm creeping up on you already, your hole twitching around his fingers. You know he must feel it too.

“I love having everyone see me… I want them all to know what a filthy slut I am… I love showing off my body…” You whimper. “Oh, Doctor… I’m gonna cum~!” Habit smirks and keeps roughly fingering you until you’re on the brink of orgasm, and then…

He takes his fingers out of you.

“You don’t deserve to cum. Did you really think I’d let you?” He snickers, walking up to your face and forcing his fingers into your mouth. “You’re being punished, you silly thing. You’re not going to cum until I decide you can. And you’re going to be staying down here until I think you’ve been cured.”

“Cured…?” You ask around his fingers.

“Cured of your disobedience.” He takes his fingers out of your mouth and grabs your chin, turning your head to make sure you face the camera. “Say ‘thank you, Doctor’” He orders, his grin wide and unnerving.

“Thank you Doctor…” You say, the pit of arousal in your stomach aching desperately. Habit turns the camera off and puts it away, moving back down between your legs.

“I know I said I didn’t want to keep any of the fun to myself, but… I can’t help it…” He gently rubs his hands over your thighs before using his thumbs to spread open your hole again. “Did you know some flowers are edible? I wonder if yours is…” He leans in, and you feel that long, hot, wet tongue press against your entrance. You moan loudly, squirming against your restraints. It feels so good… His tongue presses into you, making you gasp and struggle not to cum all at once.

“Oh, fuck~!” You cry.

“Mmm…” Habit moans from between your legs. “Sweet. Like honeysuckle…” He holds onto your thighs, using his long tongue to fuck you as you moan and cry as loud as you can, completely lost in the pleasure. He’s hitting all your sensitive spots, rubbing against them and driving you crazy.

“Doctor~!” You gasp, arching your back. “Oh, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum for you!”

“Ah, ah, ah…” Habit tuts, withdrawing his tongue and standing up. “Not until I say, remember?” He unzips his pants, letting them fall down just enough for him to get his underwear off to expose his hard, leaking dick.

It’s big and thick, uncut and clearly very aroused. He leans in and rubs it teasingly against your wet, slick hole.

“Every flower needs to be pollinated…” He smiles, making heavy eye contact with you. “If you ask nicely, I’ll pollinate yours…” You bite your lip and meet his eyes, desperate to cum.

“P-Please… Dr. Habit… Pollinate me… Like the filthy, slutty flower I am…” You moan. He grins wider, and in one swift motion, fills you up with his cock. He holds onto your hips as he fucks you, his cock twitching deep inside. He leans in and kisses you messily, drool getting everywhere as his tongue works around your mouth and down your throat. All you can do is enjoy the sensation, feeling your orgasm quickly approaching and knowing there’s nothing that you’ll be able to do to stop it when it arrives. He seems to be close as well, and it looks like he’s going to let you cum when he does. He keeps fucking you, moaning into your mouth. Finally, he pulls his lips apart from yours.

“Cum for me, my pretty flower… Cum on this cock…” He groans. You arch your back and cum hard, feeling his cock twitch and spurt inside you as your hole milks him dry. It’s so stupid to be letting him cum inside you like this, but you’re too horny to care. You scream and moan and shake as you cum with him, already feeling his semen dripping out of you and all over the seat of the chair. He cums a lot, and when he’s done, he pulls out. More of his cum gushes forth, but he quietly brings a towel in and cleans you both up. When he’s done, he undoes your restraints and picks you up. Your eyes feel heavy, and you yawn.

“Was that enough to finally tire you out, sleepyhead?” He asks softly. “I’ll take you to bed with me so I can keep an eye on you…” He carries you to his room, but by the time your body makes contact with the sheets, you’re already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I watched my boyfriend finish SFM today and we are both thirsty as hell for Habit, so I had to write this! I've never written for this game before, and I haven't even played it or watched a full playthrough, so this was maybe OOC. If it was, i'm sorry!   
> Also I hope Habit calling the reader/their naughty bits a "flower" wasn't too weird or dumb I just thought it seemed like something he'd do. And I thought it was cute idk.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it!   
> As always, comments are appreciated and keep me writing! Thanks!


End file.
